1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a reusable and stackable drinking assembly including a cup having an integral straw and a lid for establishing an assembled position to contain a fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The drinking assemblies to which the subject invention pertains are drinking assemblies which include a cup having a base and a wall extending upwardly from the base for receiving a fluid. An integral straw is disposed along the wall for conveying the fluid from the base, and a lid mates with the cup to establish an assembled position of the drinking assembly. In addition, the cups and lids of the drinking assemblies are each individually configured to allow for nesting and stacking with like or identical cups and lids.
Although the prior art drinking assemblies include cups having integral straws, there remains a need for a drinking assembly which provides a leak-proof and seal-proof design when the lid includes a flexible straw which mates with the integral straw in the assembled position. In addition, there remains a need for a design which establishes sealed fluid communication between the integral straw and the flexible straw. Also, while the prior art drinking assemblies are stackable, there remains a need for an improved lid design which is stackable when the lid includes the flexible straw.